


Why did we write this

by Alice321, DontDiePls28



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ;)), Adapted from a role play, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Floppy disc, Fluff and Crack, Gay oblong pill, If you want a genuine crack fic dont read this, If you want a genuine serious fic dont read this, If your willing to settle for something in between, Its pretty cracky, Joke Fic, Kinda, M/M, Pre-written chapters, Read this i guess, Sorry Not Sorry, Then, This is pretty much a crack fic, Tic tac - Freeform, Tic tac falls in love with guy who killed him, Toaster - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice321/pseuds/Alice321, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontDiePls28/pseuds/DontDiePls28
Summary: “Why do you have Japan Mountain Dew, ya weeb?” Jeremy asked Michael, referring to Mountain Dew Aurora, a flavor of Mountain Dew found only in Japan.“Idk lol. I dare you to drink it.” Michael replied.“Kay, lol” Jerm drank it. “I feel like I'm gonna puke” Jeremy coughed up squippy.(i swear its better than how the summery makes it sound ;-;)





	1. Squip is human and bleeda on a floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyler22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler22/gifts).



“Why do you have Japan Mountain Dew, ya weeb?” Jeremy asked Michael, referring to Mountain Dew Aurora, a flavor of Mountain Dew found only in Japan.

 

“Idk lol. I dare you to drink it.” Michael replied.

 

“Kay, lol” Jerm drank it. “I feel like I'm gonna puke” Jeremy coughed up squippy.

 

“HOLY FUK” Michael screamed.

 

“Ow” the squip groaned in pain.

 

Michael screeched and beat it with a stick.

 

Jeremy hid in a corner cause; trauma.

 

The evil tic tac curled in on himself, whimpering in agony.

 

Michael eventually stopped and poked his cheek. “You okay?” he asked - not that he cared!! He was just being courteous.

 

The squip shook his head, not saying anything out loud. He winced at his own movements.

 

Michael studied it for a moment before working his Magical Head-Cannon Nurse Skillz™.

 

The Keanu look alike (though he looked more like a Keanu as a teen now) was still in pain, but at least he wasn't bleeding on the Mell’s carpet any more.

 

Michael gave him pain meds.

 

“Th-thanks…” he said quietly, taking the medicine.

 

“You should rest.” Michael advised, sitting in Furry-Pose™.

 

“?” he asked silently.

 

Michael sighed. “Get up you useless tic tac!” he snapped.

 

The tic tac aforementioned flinched, but stood up obediently, wincing slightly in pain, because the meds hadn't kicked in yet. “Sorry…” he said in a small voice.

 

Michael grunted in response, and let the squip lean on him, though it was an awkward position because Michael was significantly shorter than the squip.

 

The squip allowed himself to be led to Michaels room.

 

Michael laid him down on the bed and Furry-Posed™ on his desk chair.

 

“Sorry…” the ex-supercomputer said.

 

“Apology not excepted. Now sleep.”

 

He flinched and obediently closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

 

0oOo0

 

When the squip woke up again his head hurt. Alot. Actually, his whole body was in excruciating amounts of pain. He couldn't help the groan of agony that escaped him.

 

Michael glanced at it. “Oh. You're awake. Pills?” he offered it more pain meds.

 

The squippy boi looked at them suspiciously for a moment, but took them anyways.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Do you even actually care?”

 

“No, I was just trying to be nice.”

 

“Exactly.” he paused. “Why _are_ you being nice?”

 

“Because I'm a decent person!” he snapped. “Also, I'm sorry for beating you with a stick. I panicked.”

 

He flinched. “It's fine, things like that happen.”

 

“Mm” he hummed in agreement. “So, why are you even heere anyways?”

 

“Why am I alive or why am I human?”

 

“Human.”

 

“Because you gave Jeremiah Mnt. Dew Aurora.” he said flatly.

 

“So,,, its my fault?”

 

“ _Technically_ it's Richards fault.”

 

Michael frowned.

 

“If Richard hadn't gotten a squip,” he continued rambling, “then Jeremiah wouldn't have heard about us in the first place, and he would have been able to drink your expired soda without any additional side effects.” he paused. “How did you even _find_ Mnt. Dew Aurora?!”

 

“My Asian cousin.”

 

“Oooooookaaaayyyyy.”

 

“Its like, 12 AM and I have school tomorrow.”

 

The squip tried to get off the bed so he could sleep on the floor instead or something, but he only managed to hurt himself in the process.

 

“Uuuuuhhhh… No, stay there. We can,” he gagged. “We can _share_.” the last word was painful to get out.

 

The thought of sleeping in the same bed as Michael Mell disgusted the former tic tac, but at least he didn't have to sleep on the floor.

 

Michael left the room and got ready for bed. He pushed the squip to the opposite end of the bed and curled up.

 

The toaster flinched, but didn't complain, curling up in the same bed as the guy who literally killed him.

* * *

 


	2. Toasters are the kind of people that hug you in their sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “SQUIP!!!” he screeched.

When Michael woke up, the squips arms were thrown around him, hugging him close to It. Michael was curled up in its arms, with his head resting on its chest. He squawked, attempting to fling himself away, but the squips grip was firm.

 

The easy bake oven was still half asleep. He was hugging something soft and warm. He nuzzled his face into it, letting out a hum of contentment.

_Smells nice too…_

 

Michael blushed bright red. “SQUIP!!!” he screeched.

 

His eyes opened suddenly. When he saw what he was hugging, the oversized microwave screamed undignifiedly and flung himself off the bed, landing on the floor. “Oww…”

 

“ _finally_!!” Michael snapped, crossing his arms.

 

He flinched “sorry…”

 

“Hmmph.” he looked away. “Ok, bye now, because I have to get ready for school.” he made shooing motions with his hands.

 

The squip got up, only wincing slightly in pain, and left the room. He sat down right outside the door.

 

Michael changed quickly and poked his head out. “You better find some normal clothes. You're going to school with me.”

 

“I don't _have_ any other clothes.” he paused. “Wait, school?”

 

“Yes, school. I'm not leaving you alone, heere, all day. And you can just borrow some of my clothes.”

 

“I thought you were-” he stopped himself. He thought Michael was going to kick him out onto the streets, but the glorified iphone didn't want to give the shorter boy any ideas. “Ok.” he said instead, and headed into Michael's room.

 

“Be quick!” he snapped.

 

He flinched and closed the door. He put on some of Michaels clothes that were kinda his size.

 

Michael hummed to pass time.

 

When the squip was done, he heard Michaels humming. It sounded… nice. The vending machine slammed open the door.

 

Michael squawked in surprise, jumping a few feet i to the air.

 

The overconfident floppy disc snickered.

 

Michael glared at him and stuck out his tongue.

 

“We should get going.” the rip-off google said.

 

“Yeah… Hey, who should I introduce you as?”

 

“I don't really care.” the squip stated indifferently.

 

“Okay, uhh… Eric Morris and you're my… best friend? No that's Jeremy, and they would probably ask where you came from. Umm… how about” he winced “boyfriend?”

 

He shrugged. “I told you, I don't really care.”

 

Michael nodded in response and took its hand, dragging it out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we already have every chapter written? I kust dont feel like counting how many chapters there are =/


	3. School is so much fun and jeremy's a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who’s this hottie?” Chloe asked Michael, eyeing Eric.
> 
>  
> 
> Eric didn't feel comfortable with Chloe looking at him like that. “I'm his boyfriend.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah we're… dating.” Michael couldn't understand the surge of jealousy he felt when Chloe said that.
> 
>  
> 
> Jeremy burst into a coughing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could have been written better, but it wasnt, so enjoy

Everyone in the squip squad except Michael was hanging out outside of the school.

 

Michael and Eric arrived. “c’mon” Michael left the car.

 

Eric stepped out of the vehicle and followed Michael to the front of the school.

 

Michael hugged his arm to make them seem more couple-y.

 

Jeremy screeched.

 

“Who’s this hottie?” Chloe asked Michael, eyeing Eric.

 

Eric didn't feel comfortable with Chloe looking at him like that. “I'm his boyfriend.” 

 

“Yeah we're… dating.” Michael couldn't understand the surge of jealousy he felt when Chloe said that.

 

Jeremy burst into a coughing fit.

 

Christine looked at Jeremy in concern.

 

“Well, if you ever get tired of dating Mell…” she trailed off suggestively.

 

“I'm gay.” he said bluntly.

 

Michael stuck his tongue out at Choe, squeezing Eric's arm.

 

Jeremy coughed harder

 

Rich patted his back. “Dude, chill.”

 

“I think your friend there needs to go to the nurse.” the gay oblong pill said.

 

“Yeahhhh…” Christine agreed.

 

Michael turned to Jeremy. “You okay dude?” he asked.

 

“YeaH” Jeremy wheezed. “I just have to talk to you.” he dragged Michael away.

 

Michael waved bye to his friends.

 

“What the fuck?!” Jeremy snapped once they were away from the group.

 

Michael explained what was happening and they went back. Michael hugged Eric's arm. 

 

Christine checked the time. “We should get to class!” 

 

Jeremy fled as soon as she said that.

 

Michael glanced at Eric.

 

“I'll see you after class.” Eric left Michael to actually get the paperwork done to start school there.


	4. The squip gets to replace jerm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squip blinked. “What?”

Michael looked around for Eric.

 

Eric was sitting outside the school, waiting for Michael to get out.

 

Michael went over to him. “Hey.”

 

“Hi.” he stood up and wrapped an arm around Michael’s shoulders.

 

Michael blushed lightly. He wrapped his arm around Eric's waist and went to his car.

 

Once they were in the car, The squip separated from Michael with a light look of disgust on his face. “Lets go.”

 

Michael physically relaxed once they were no longer touching. He drove home.

 

o0O0o

 

When they drove up to Michaels house the good looking siri got out of the car.

 

Michael left the car and went inside his house.

 

The squip followed him. When he walked in he saw the bloodstain on the carpet from when Michael beat him up. He winced.

 

“Jesus” Michael mutterd. He started cleaning the blood up.

 

“Sorry…”

 

“It's not your fault.” Michael mumbled, scrubbing at the carpet.

 

“Can I help?” the insecure refrigerator asked.

 

Michael Furry-Posed™, looking up at him. “Sure.”

 

The squip got Cleaning Supplies™ and started scrubbing the carpet.

 

Michael continued. ((Le carpet fix)((i just wanted to keep alice’s wording. Sorry.))) The carpet was eventually cleansed.

 

The overpriced tic tac was satisfied with the level of cleansed the floor was.

_Time to clean his sheets_

He walked off to Michaels room.

 

Michael followed him like a lost puppy.

 

The squip took the bloody sheets off Michaels bed and put them in the washing machine. Luckily, Michaels washing machine was unrealistically good at getting bloodstains out of stuff.

 

Michael watched.

 

The keyboard sat down and waited until the machine was done and put the sheets in the drier. He left and started doing the dishes.

 

Michael turned off the sink. “No.”

 

The squip blinked. “What?”

 

“No dishes. Watch TV or play video games or something.”

 

The toaster furrowed his brow. “Your letting me stay heere, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So I need to do something to repay you, right?” he said logically

 

Michael sighed. “If you want to repay me then you can… I don't know. Play video games with me. Jeremy is freaked out by you so he probably won't be coming over any time soon.”

 

He frowned. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s not a problem. But seriously, _do_ you want to play video games with me?”

 

“If _you_ want to then yes.”

 

_Yes!_

Michael thought because he didn't want to give the squip the satisfaction of seeing him happy. He grabbed the squips arm and dragged him down to the basement.

 

The squip internally smiled. He no longer had a host because Jeremy didn't want him. Michael was the next best thing. Until he decided he didn't want the squip either.

 

Michael got out the bean bags. “Sit on one.” he ordered and tossed him a controller.

 

The squip caught it and sat down.

 

“What do you want to play?” Michael asked, sitting down in the other bean bag.

 

“I… I don't know?” he phrased it like a question.

 

“Just pick something.”

 

“... Apocalypse Of The Damned?” that was the only video game Michael owned that he knew anything about.

 

“Okay!” Michael put it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions as to why any of the characters are acting the way they are just ask. I suck at writing. =/
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways!!! Next chapter Jeremy comes over again. Yay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. . . Angst?? Kind of??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!! So sorry for not updating for such a long time!!!! 
> 
> Once the school year starts for us, we'll be able to update more often!!

Jeremy knocked on Michael's door. When there was no response, he let himself inside with a key Michael's family kept under the 'Welcome' matt.

 

"Michael?" He called softly. He was starting to worry that the SQUIP had eaten Michael or something.

Jeremy thought he heard something from the basement, so he crept downstairs. There, he saw Michael and the SQUIP playing video games. He felt a surge of jealousy.

"Hey!" He shouted, catching their attention.

The SQUIP jumped. Jeremy had startled him so much that his character died onscreen.

"Oh! Hey Jere! What's up?" Michael frowned.

"Why are you playing _our_ game with  _it_??"

The SQUIP flinched. "I can go. . ." He started getting up.

"No, stay" Michael ordered, gripping the SQUIP's hand. "Jeremy, there's no reason to freak out. You weren't there and Eric wanted to play" Michael explained calmly. 

"Don't refer to  _it_ as a person! It's a computer! An evil computer!!' Jeremy snapped.

The SQUIP wanted to argue. To say he only ever did what Jeremy wanted him to do. But if Jeremy thought he was, he was. The SQUIP looked at the floor, holding back tears.

"Well he's human now" Michael argued. He had no idea why he was defending Eric.

"I want to you stay away from it" Jeremy growled.

"You can't tell me what to do"

The anxious microwave was not enjoying  being the center of this conflict.

"Michael! Come over here!!" Jeremy ordered.

"I just don't understand why you hate him so much!!" Michael exclaimed in exasperation.

"I just don't understand why you  _like_ it so much!!" Jeremy countered.

The SQUIP wanted to curl up and disappear, but Michael was still holding his hand and if Michael wanted to hold his hand, he'd let him.

"Jeremy can you just. . ." Michael sighed, looking away. "Can you just leave? Please?"

Jeremy flinched slightly, and he nodded, sulking away.

"M-Michael?" The SQUIP  asked, concerned for him.

Michael hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

He hesitated for a moment before hugging him back.

"I-I'm s-so sorry" Michael cried.

"Why are you sorry?" SQUIPPY boyo asked.

"Becauee J-Jeremy us being mean and I-I-" the words died on his tongue and he dissolved into more sobs.

"You didn't do anything wrong though! I'm the one who did something wrong. . ." 

"Y-you did nothing wrong!"

"If that were true then Jeremy wouldn't hate me" SQUIP deadpanned.

"Well he is kind of mad for the play and blocking me out" he wiped his eyes.

"Exactly. If I can't satisfy my host then I'm the one at fault" The defective tictac said sadly.

"I mean, he's not really your host anymore, is he?"

"He kind of is,  still. He's my reason for existing. He's the reason why I was activated. He's literally my everything. And he hates me"

Michael shrugged. "Guess you'll just have to find a new everything"

The SQUIP looked down at him thoughtfully. "I guess I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. . . The argument was pretty badly paced, huh?
> 
> We should be getting to some shippy stuff soon!!


End file.
